The U.S. Government relies on space systems to provide global intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance (ISR), communications, and positioning, navigation, and timing (PNT) services for the Department of Defense (DoD), intelligence communities (IC), and civilian agencies. Current space systems are, in general, not resilient to contested environments and cannot be quickly replaced due to their high cost and long development timelines. Because the various ISR space systems are not integrated together (i.e., they are stove-piped), they rely on ground-based processing of the data, which adds significant latency to the information gleaned from the spacecraft such that in many instances it is not tactically relevant, but only useful for use strategically.
Wherefore it is an object of the present disclosure to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings and drawbacks associated with the conventional activity based intelligence (ABI).